Star Lord
by TripleA13
Summary: Percy gets taken away by space pirates one night after the second giant war. Eight years later he is a space criminal slash hero who goes around with his group of friends trying to stay out of trouble. He has new look but the same attitude. Come along for the journey of a life time. Guardians of the Galaxy Au but the gods will come in later into the story.


**hello**

 **so this story is basically guardians of the galaxy but with Percy instead of Peter and some other changes but the first of the story will be like the movie and then the rest of the story will kind of go on from there**

 **and i made up alot of stuff and Leo is not dead because i will not except that**

 **but i dont own guardians or percy jackson**

 **anyway i hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Do you think we are finally done. No more prophecies, no more doing whatever the gods say. Do you think we will be able to finish High School in peace." Annabeth said next to her boyfriend savior of Olympus Percy Jackson. Percy just chuckled at her and said "With us, Well that is just not possible."

Annabeth smiled back and punched her boyfriend gently on the shoulder. They sat there in silence looking over the lake by Percy cabin. "What do you wanna do, you know after high school?" Asked Annabeth leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Percy tilted his head to look at her.

"I don't really know, to honest I didn't think I would make it this far. I was sure a God was going to off me by now." Said the seventeen year old. Annabeth gave out a short laugh. "Alright I'm heading to bed it is getting late. See you tomorrow." She said getting up and leaning down give Percy a quick peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow. I love you." He said to her as she walked away. She turned around and said. "Love you too. See ya later seaweed brain"

"Bye Wise Girl." He replied making her laugh as she walked away towards the Athena Cabin. Percy smiled as she walked, he slowly leaned back against the side of his cabin watching the waves hit against the side of the bank.

'What am I going to do after high school. It's not like I can find a job in monster hunting.' Percy thought to himself. He sat there watching Zoe race across the stars when he saw a little blue dot coming towards him at an alarming rate.

"What in Hades is that?" He asked himself as he stood up and watch the little blue dot came closer to the camp. Percy's eyes grew wide as the blue dot hit the ground slightly shaking the earth below. Not wasting any time to waste he quickly ran through the trees and past the stables towards the crash. As Percy came closer to where the blue dot landed he saw that it made a creator shape hole in the ground.

Silently as he could he walked towards the creator and peered into the giant hole. Percy's eyebrows knitted together when saw that in the middle of the hole was a small blue smooth looking stone pulsating a weird bright light.

 _'Percy.'_ He heard a voice in the back of his head said. Percy slowly tilted his head as he crept closer to the blue stone. The closer he got to the blue stone the bright the light became. ' _Percy.'_ the voice said again. Percy slowly raised his hand towards the stone and touched it making his whole world go black.

* * *

Percy slowly woke up to musty air and loud noises. 'What the hell.' Percy thought as he rubbed the back of his aching head. Percy looked around his surrounding noticing that he in some kinda of metal crate noticing how his body was on the ground cool smooth metal, he turned his head to the left and noticed a huge black cat with big blue eyes.

 _'Hello.'_ It said.

"OH MY GODS!" Percy yelled as he tried to scrambled away from the cat. _'Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you.'_ The cat said in the back of his head and started coming closer to Percy. Percy just scouted farther away until he hit the wall with his back. "You are a talking cat, why are you taking? Where am I? He asked

 _' I can changed into a more comforting animal if you like.'_ The cat's voice came into his head again. _'And as to where we are I have no idea.'_ It finished. "No that is ok you just stay over there." Percy said bringing his legs to his chest. The cat nodded and continued to stare at Percy with it's large blue eyes. Percy stared at the cat for a few seconds more until the pain in his head started to become unbearable. He grabbed his head and felt two little hard stubs poking out his head.

Percy sucked in a deep breath and pulled his hand away from his head. _'Hey calm down, you are about to have a panic attack.'_ The cat said coming towards Percy.

"What is on my head?" Percy said. The cat looked at Percy with a scrunched up face and said

 _'Well they look like little black horns.'_ Percy nearly screamed as he rummaged around the crate finding a piece of scrape metal with a reflective side and looked at himself.

The cat was right poking out his black hair was two devil looking horns on each side of head. Below his horns were his ears that were not really his ears, but two long pointy elf looking ears that reached up to the mid way of his horns. He opened his mouth to yell but noticed that he had fangs like a vampire, he looked at the cat with a scared look but the cat was to focus on the swish tail coming from the small of back.

"Oh My Gods I'm a freak." Percy said falling to his knees. _'Oh no you are not a freak. Well you are a little freakish, but in a cute way.'_ the cat said standing next to Percy's shoulder. "Wait you are the voice from the stone." Percy said pushing the cat away.

"You gave me a tail!" Percy yelled at the cat. _'I didn't give you anything, you are the one who touched my stone and made me appear.'_ The cat nearly yelled back in the back of his mind.

"The stone was calling my name, usually when someone calls your name you go towards them." Percy said grabbing his tail away from the cat and tugging on it t see if it was really attached. To Percy's dismay it was. He gave a deep sigh and looked around the crate trying to see if there is a way out of his new personal hell.

"How do we get out of here?" Percy asked the cat. The cat shrugged it's shoulders and said

 _'Your guess is as good as mine.'_ Percy sighed and leaned his head against the side of the wall and brought his tail unconsciously around his body. He was nearly asleep when the crate door opened revealing two men. They ruffly grabbed him and threw out onto the ground in front of a weird blue looking man and most likely his crew behind him.

"Well it looks like the Princess is awake." The blue man said coming closer forcing Percy to stand up and look the blue man in the eye. "Now where the hell is it?" He asked Percy in a menacing tone. Percy stood up as tall as he could and said

"Well you are going to have to be a little specific Mr. Blue Man." The Blue guy smirked and slapped Percy hard against the cheek and then grabbing hiss cheek forcing Percy to look at him. "Well look at this boys, this young one has a mouth on him." Then the blue man whistled and the top of his head glowed red and a sharp arrow came into Percy's view.

"Now I am going to ask you one more time where is the stone, before I put a hole in your little pretty head." The blue man said whistling and bringing the arrow closer to Percy's face. Percy's eyes widen when he realized that the Man wanted the thing that turned him into a freak and made the weird talking cat thing.

"I don't know, really I swear. Now where the hell are you taking me?" Percy lied and growled at the man. The Blue Man narrowed his eyes whistled at the arrow making it go back into it's holster.

"I ain't taking you any where." he said to Percy.

"Then let me go." Percy said scooting away from a one eyed man who was seriously creeping him out. The Blue Man laughed and said

"Hell no boy. We a thousands of light years from Terra, we ain't going back anytime soon." Percy's eyes got even bigger as he looked out a small peep hole showing that they were not even on ground but racing across the stars. 'I am on a space ship racing away from earth, I have horns and a tail and a annoying cat thing that won't leave me alone.' Percy thought to himself.

"So now here is the problem, what to do with you?" The Blue Man asked. "We could eat him, never had Terran meat." A weird looking red creature said coming closer to Percy and really pushing his personal boundaries.

"Or not." Percy said under his breath but The Blue Man heard him anyway and gave him a weird smile. "What's your name boy?" The Blue Man asked. "Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Well Jackson you have spunk. So here's what is going to happen I wont let them eat you if you will work on this ship. You will do whatever I say when I say it, and if you don't I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make my self clear boy?'" Percy nodded silently at the man's words seeing no way out of this. The man started laughing making the other crew members laugh and cheer along with him.

"Welcome aboard The Eclector, Home of the Ravagers. My name is Yondo you will do everything I say, got it." Yondo said pushing Percy back into his holding cell and closed the door of the cell.

"Get some sleep boy, you have a long day tomorrow." Yondo voice came from across the door as he left Percy and the weird cat thing in the darkness of the cell. Percy's gave a shuddering breath that he had been holding and collapsed on the ground sobbing quietly. Knowing that there was no way to get back home and even if he were to escape, he was some kind of freak. As if he wasn't already a freak before. The cat came over to him a nuzzeled his leg.

 _'Hey it's going to be okay. On the bright side you have still have me.'_ The cat said with a cheeky grin.

"What?" He said bringing his face to meet the cat. _'Yea You touched my stone which means you are stuck with me'_ said the cat.

"What are you? What did you make me?" Percy asked the cat. _'I don't know what either of us are,_ _but I know that we are stuck together, so you might as well get_ _used to it.'_ said the cat who turned into a black dog and sat next to Percy. Percy tilted his head and smile.

"That was kinda of cool. Can you do any animals?" he asked. The cat turned Dog nodded. "What's your name?" he asked. The dog looked at him and said _'I don't have one.'_

"Well are you a boy or girl?" Percy asked. The dog looked offended and whacked Percy's head with it's tail. _'First of all rude and I am female.'_

Percy rubbed the back of his head careful not touch his new horns. "Sera then. You know if you like it."

The black dog looked at him and said. _"Sera, SSSEErrraaa. I like it. It's pretty but badass at the same time."_ Percy gave a weak laugh and looked away.

 _'Hey kid don't worry, everything we will get through this. I will protect you.'_ Said Sera changing back into a cat but this time a smaller cat and shoved her way into Percy's lap. He slowly started petting her, making her purr. He took a deep breath and thought to himself. 'Guess I wont have to worry about what to do in college.'


End file.
